Unleashing the dogs of Robin
by SilvermoonLavoy
Summary: Robin somehow gets stuck watching Ace the Bathound, Superdog, and Wolf. How are the Titans gonna react when they realize how protective the three canines are? Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my good viewers! I have been struggling with my stories because this one won't go away. So, I said screw it and wrote this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day at Titans Tower.

Raven was reading, Starfire was watching some history show, Robin was doing research, and Beastboy and Cyborg were fighting the blue, fuzzy stuff in the kitchen…

Okay, it may not be normal for YOU, but I said at the _Titans Tower_. So get over it! Anyways, back to the story.

Yes, it was a normal day indeed.

Robin, finally fed up with staring at newspaper clippings in a dark room, walked into the living room to see Cyborg blasting the last of the blue furred food.

"Alright! Now that we've gotten control back over the kitchen, who wants waffles?" Cyborg called.

"Ooh! Me! Me!" Beastboy yelled.

"I'm gonna pass on the offer. Apparently, we're gonna have some guests from Gotham staying." Robin said moodily.

"Says who?" Raven asked.

"Batman. He pulled the 'I'm your father, and you will do as I say!' card on me. The asshole." Robin grumbled.

"Batman's your dad?" Beastboy asked.

"I've called him that since I was seven, so yeah. Even when I left, I still called him Dad." Robin said.

"I thought you two had a huge fight, _(A bubble that had a mini Robin and mini Batman arguing appeared.) and you shoved everything Gotham related away (mini Robin locking mini Batman and Gotham city in a trunk_)." Cyborg said in confusion.

"We did. Two months ago Bats called and asked if I'd come home for a bit. So, I did and met up with him. We talked and made some compromises. We're still working on it, but we've made progress. I visit at least twice a month, and he lets me stay in Jump." Robin explained nonchalantly.

"So who are these guests?" Raven asked.

"I don't know. But Bats said that I know them. When I asked, he said that they weren't my siblings, so I don't know." Robin answered.

The door opened suddenly, and three huge animals tackled Robin.

"Robin!"

* * *

**Okay, people! I know that it's short, but the next chapter will be longer. Tell me what you think! POOF! *writer disappears***


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter 2. It's gonna be a bit longer than the first.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The Titans stared in horror at what sounded like screams of pain.

"Dude!" Beastboy screeched.

The mounds of fur froze and looked their way. The teens realized that the animals were three huge dogs, albeit one was probably more wolf than dog. Two were as white as snow while one was pure black. Both the black and one of the white dogs were Great Danes. The black Dane was standing protectively in front of Robin while the other two were flanking it. The dogs growled menacingly at the Titans in front of them, the black Dane seemed to be the most ferocious of them.

"Whoa! They're cool, guys! Stand down!" Robin ordered.

The black Dane turned to Robin, giving a whine.

"Ace, I'm fine. They're not gonna hurt me." Robin told him evenly.

The black Dane, now dubbed 'Ace', still bristled at them but stopped snarling.

"Robin, what are those things?" Raven demanded.

"I think they're dogs." Beastboy stated.

"They're a whole lot bigger than normal dogs." Cyborg stated.

"They are dogs. That's Krypto, Superman's dog, and he's not an Earth dog. That's Wolf, who belongs to Superboy, Superman's clone. Wolf was genetically enhanced by Cobra. And this, is Ace the Bathound, Batman's dog. I found Ace in a lab when I was starting out as Robin, so he's a little protective of me." Robin introduced them.

"A little? Try a lot!" Beastboy exclaimed.

Wolf grabbed Robin by the cape and yanked him into the air. Instinctively, Robin curled up as he hung limply in the huge canine's mouth.

"Wolf, can you put me down?" Robin asked.

The wolf dropped him, and Robin landed in a crouch before straightening himself. Even as he stood up, the teens noticed that Wolf was bigger than him by at least another foot.

"I need to contact Dad and figure out how long they're staying." Robin said before walking off, Ace trailing behind him.

"So, what do we do with these two?" Raven asked, indicating to the two meta dogs.

* * *

**Whelp! That's all for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I LIED! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! I LIED! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I... I was gonna stop, but, but I couldn't stop myself! I am such a horrible person! I hate lying! Oh god... I sound like Captain America... **

**Anywho, here's chapter 3.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The Titans were watching TV while waiting for Robin and Bathound to return. Wolf and Krypto had made themselves comfortable after walking around and checking the exits and perimeters.

"It scares me how vigilant they are." Cyborg said.

"I wonder what they would say if they could speak?" Starfire mused aloud.

"Hey, Raven..."

"Beastboy, if you're about to suggest that I cast a spell that lets us be able to communicate, I'd be quiet." Raven advised.

"Oh, please, friend Raven! I wish to know what they know about friend Robin!" Starfire begged.

"Fine! But if Robin doesn't like it, it's on your heads." Raven snapped.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" she chanted.

A blue light came from the dogs mouths. When it cleared, the teens leaned in to hear them.

"What just happened?" Wolf asked, his voice rough and a continuous growl like tone.

"I think the sorcerous cast a spell." Krypto stated in a calm, deep voice.

"Whoa! It worked!" Beastboy cheered.

"What worked?" Wolf demanded, growling at Beastboy.

"Please, friend Raven cast a spell so we could communicate with one another." Starfire said.

"Oh." Krypto just said.

"That's why Bathound is in charge." Wolf said with a roll of his eyes.

"He's only in charge because it was his master's pup that we got sent to." Krypto argued.

"That pup can beat your master any day!" Wolf retorted.

"I know this! I'm not an idiot! The pup can beat your boy too." Krypto barked.

"Hold on! Time out!" Beastboy exclaimed, stopping both dogs.

"Are you calling Robin a pup?" Cyborg asked.

"Well yeah." Krypto answered.

"What else do you call a young one? Though I refer to him as a cub, but it's basically the same." Wolf added.

"I take it you guys have known Robin for awhile." Cyborg said.

"Of course! We love that rambunctious scamp!" Krypto exclaimed.

"Scamp?" Raven and Wolf both questioned together.

"Shut up! Not my fault you're too young!" Krypto grumbled.

"Got any stories of Robin when he was younger?" Beastboy asked.

"Tons." Wolf answered.

"Wanna hear some?"

_**With Robin and Bathound...**_

"So how long are they staying?" Robin asked Batman as he sat down in his chair in his evidence room.

"I'm not sure. We're going off world for awhile. The reason Wolf and Superdog are with you too is because Superboy is accompanying us on this mission." Batman answered.

He smirked when he saw Robin subconsciously rubbing Ace's ear. The boy hasn't changed at all.

"Besides, the dogs missed you. I think you could do some good being with them for a bit." Batman said.

"Yeah, yeah... tell me if something wrong happens." Robin said.

"I'll contact you when we reach our destination." Batman said stoically.

"Love ya too, Dad." Robin chuckled.

Batman let a ghost smile show before signing off. Robin turned to Ace and smiled at him.

"So what do you wanna do?" he asked.

Suddenly, Ace's mouth began to glow blue. When it subsided, Robin looked him over.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, pup." Ace said.

Robin's eyes widened and he fell out of the chair.

"Y-you just talked!" he stammered.

"It must have been your sorcerous." Ace answered in his robust, deep voice.

"The others probably wanted to talk with you guys." Robin muttered, his panic vanishing.

Ace padded over to Robin and cuffed him.

"OW! What was that for?" he whined.

"For running away. Do you know how worried we were..."

And with that, Robin was stuck getting a long boring lecture... from his dog.

* * *

**Alright, people! My Criminal Minds is on. So, bye-bye! Oh... that guy did NOT just call Reid a pipe cleaner!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I live!** **Okay! Before you start hunting me down with pitchforks and torches, let me explain why I haven't updated! Okay, so I was working at a fireworks stand for 4th of July for my band, and I don't mean like two hours worth of work. I was working for like ten to twelve hours a day. So you cant be mad at me! Just read this and review.**

* * *

Robin and Ace came in, Ace pressed against Robin's side protectively.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked when he saw the Titans on the couch listening intently to Wolf and Krypto.

"Telling stories of your early pup hood." Krypto answered.

"Surprised you didn't ask me. I know more stories of his antics than those two." Ace said.

"Ace! They don't need to know those stories!" Robin exclaimed.

"Oh, we wanna hear 'em. So far, we've heard about you pelting Kid Flash with marshmallows, calling Batman an emotionless, soulless creature that loves to torture you, shooting paintball darts at Superman, and getting drunk after a villain threw you into a bar during a mission in Mexico." Beastboy proclaimed.

"Wolf! Why'd you tell them that story?" Robin whined.

"It can't be any worse than the time you bit Joker." Ace pointed out.

"You bit The Joker?!" Cyborg yelled.

"What? I was nine." Robin said.

"Why did you bite him?" Beastboy asked.

"Eh, had me strapped to a wall. Called me adorable. Witty banter, slap to the face, bite to the hand. Then he beat me with a crowbar. Batman came, saved my tail, and took me home. Got patched up and that was the end of it." Robin said with a shrug.

"Still, you bit him." Raven deadpanned.

"I've bitten almost all of the villains. The only one I haven't bitten is Poison Ivy and Catwoman." Robin replied casually.

"Hate Isis." Ace growled.

"Why? 'Cause she flirts with you continuously?" Robin said cheekily.

Ace cuffed him again, but didn't deny anything.

"What else has he done?" Cyborg asked.

"Sleeps on us all the time." Krypto stated.

"He still does that." Wolf pointed out.

"Not my fault you guys are comfy." Robin grumbled.

Before anything else could be said, the alarms blared.

"Intruder in the Tower!" Cyborg reported.

* * *

**Okay! I know it's short but cut me some slack! There will be another update by the end of this week. I promise!**


End file.
